


The Mornings, Nights, and Everything In Between

by maladaptive0daydreamer



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladaptive0daydreamer/pseuds/maladaptive0daydreamer
Summary: A five-part oneshot of small glimpses into the lives of Conductor and DJ Grooves





	The Mornings, Nights, and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of an art/writing prompt posted on the discotrain discord. The five prompts were Sleepy, Flu, Coffee, Shopping, and Home. I was originally gonna pick one and do a longer one shot, but I couldn't decide, and just ended up mashing them all together. Hope you enjoy it!

~~Sleepy~~

Conductor groaned as the glare of the desert morning sun hit his eyes. No matter how dark the blinds, or how tightly they were shut, the sun always managed to wake him up in the morning. Begrudgingly, he opened one eye and glanced at the clock. It was something like 5:30 in the morning, which was far too early to be awake in the owl’s opinion. Turning over, he was met with the face of DJ Grooves, who was still sound asleep. If he weren’t so tired, he’d wonder how the penguin was such a heavy sleeper, especially when he should be more sensitive to the light. Wearing shades all the time couldn’t be that great for the eyes. However, The Conductor was far too groggy to ponder on any of this for too long, and instead buried his face into the others chest, blocking out the sun and inviting sleep once more.

~~Flu~~

The Conductor scowled across the room at his rival, despite the great deal of energy it cost him. Grooves simply raised an eyebrow, clearly fighting back a smile. The Conductor growled and flopped back against the bed. He wasn’t in the mood for I-told-you-sos. Sure, it may have been too much work in too little time (with not enough food and sleep as well), but he’d been so close to finally finishing his movie. The perfect ending had stumbled through his thoughts in the early hours of the morning. What was he supposed to do, just sit on his feathers and wait for a more “reasonable” time to act on anything?

A coughing fit answered that yes, apparently, that’s exactly what he should have done. The penguin just shakes his head, giving a playful tsk-tsk. The Conductor barely has it in him to grumble out a retort, wrapping Grooves’ jacket tighter around himself.

~~Coffee~~

Grooves’ head was on the table, staring dead ahead at the pot of slightly-wilting flowers on the windowsill. He’d been going through writer’s block for weeks now, and the Annual Bird Movie Award was just around the corner. The Conductor kept one eye on him while pouring some coffee, poorly masking his concern. It was rare to see the former DJ so stressed, much less this put off by it. DJ Grooves always had some show-stopping, dramatic finish planned for all his movies, but it seemed the creative well had run out of different ways to use fireworks and flashing lights.

Wordlessly, The Conductor poured the remainder of the coffee into a separate mug and brought it over, gingerly placing it in front of the penguin. With his now-free hand, the owl gripped the other bird’s shoulder, just for a second, before heading out the door to his move set with his own cup of coffee in hand.

“Thanks,” Grooves spoke softly, but it was the first smile Conductor had seen from him all morning.

~~Shopping~~

Grooves groaned, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache. Even after all they’d been through, all the problems and conflicts they’d smoothed over, they still found the smallest things to argue about.

“Conductor, darling, for the last time, I don’t care anymore. They’re only towels, just pick a color-“

“Oh, now yer trying to act like the reasonable one! Just a half hour ago you were trying to convince me to buy a waterbed, Grooves-“

The penguin sighed and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses, deciding then and there that he hated department stores.

~~Home~~

It took a little bit of getting used to. It had been decades since The Conductor had lived with anybody, and, well, he didn’t want to think about how that went. He’d had to relearn sharing household responsibilities, coming home to the smell of food, going to bed with somebody at night and waking up with somebody in the morning. None of this was bad, however. Just unusual. Just different. But on all those evenings after work, leaning against Grooves while the television drawled on in the background, a flipper tangled in his feathers and a beak gently resting on top of his head, Conductor knew it was all worth it.


End file.
